


Those Neon Lights

by oliviathecf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bit of angst too, M/M, Not much plot but there is sad-themed sex so it kinda has a plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Things remain unsaid under the pink and blue of those neon lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Gotham was going to be the thing to get me out of my writers block but here we are. Honestly, this ship is kinda outside my normal ideals but something about it is very appealing. I think it's the possibility for angst.
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend, Marble, for this for a few reasons. For starters, she got me into Gotham in the first place (dragged me into it screaming) but she also took a look at it before I posted it. Thank you so much! <3

The sharp lines of his face were illuminated in pink and blue, bright color from the neon sign they were parked under. Jim’s features were softened by the glow, fading the worry from his face and making him look almost peaceful. Harvey tried not to openly stare, but Jim was beautiful like that. The curve of his lips as he looked over and smiled at Harvey, meeting his eyes, happiness genuine on his face for just a moment before it melted away into the serious glare he was used to.

A moment of peace in Gotham was just that.

The city wept around their car, tapping on the metal roof, slicking every surface. Those neon lights caught the drops that hit the windshield, glowing purple on the glass. Harvey tipped back the last of the coffee in his cup and Jim offered him the thermos wordlessly. He drank it black so Harvey did as well; it was more convenient that way. He found himself mimicking his partner more and more these days anyway; two forces meeting in the middle.

The bitter, cheap coffee hit his tongue and he no longer cringed at it, though he didn't let it linger.

For once, Gotham slept around them, no crime to report even as they watched the strip club in front of them. Jim sipped noisily at his coffee, breaking the silence between them, and Harvey looked over at him.

When Jim finally spoke, his voice was roughened by disuse. He sounded as if gravel was caught in his throat. The pair had been silent for hours by that point, just watching the club in front of them. Nothing needed to be said, so they had just enjoyed a quiet moment, a rarity for Gotham.

“There’s been nothing for hours.” He sighed, and Harvey grunted in agreement.

There was something unspoken between them, in their partnership. Something that they wouldn’t ever talk about, something that drew them together like a magnet. When they turned to look at each other, magenta light reflecting in Jim’s eyes, breath lingering between the minimal distance between their lips, Jim chuckled softly.

They both knew what was coming, what always came with them.

Harvey and Jim crashed together at the same time, two immovable forces meeting in the middle. The kiss wasn’t soft but Harvey’s hand on Jim’s cheek was, fingers brushing the hair by his ear. He could feel that Jim hadn’t shaved in a few days, stubble rough against his fingers even if it was invisible to his eyes.

There was nothing to worry about in that strip joint, one that even Harvey turned his nose up at. As sleazy as it was, there were still naked women to be oogled. Their perp would be there for awhile at least. Meanwhile, Jim was leaning into him, hands gripping at his jacket, which was much more important to Harvey than some pervert who might have killed someone.

Jim was all over him, fingers and lips and tongue seeking, and Harvey responded in kind. The neon above them set the scene, lighting every move they made, every kiss and touch was illuminated in blue and pink.

This was something that they didn’t talk about. Jim’s tongue inside his mouth, pressing against his own. He tasted like bitter black coffee and the faint sweetness from the donuts that they shared earlier in the night, and Harvey wanted more of him. His hands pulled Jim in harder, the kiss growing more heated.

They couldn’t do much in the car. The city was dead around them but someone could wake up at any time and see them. Harvey could see the scandal on the front page of the paper. Headlines about a cop on cop romance was the last thing the department needed, especially one with the GCPD golden boy and his dirtier counterpart.

Of course, there’d also be the embarrassing public indecency charge. So, instead of taking him to the backseat and fucking him like he had always wanted to do, Harvey instead reached down and popped the button on Jim’s pants. This gave him just enough room to slide his rough palm down to grip at Jim’s cock.

There was no way it felt good. Too rough, too dry, but Jim groaned and rolled his hips up into Harvey’s touch. His fingers gripped at whatever he could reach, fisting into Harvey’s jacket tightly. 

The rain grew harder, banging against the roof of the car, and Harvey’s hand moved faster, Jim’s pre-cum slicking him up. It made the slide easier, more pleasurable, and Jim’s noises made Harvey even harder in his slacks.

“Harv…” He whined, muffling his moans by pulling Harvey into another rough kiss.

Fingers tangled in Harvey's hair, and Jim pulled on the strands as Harvey continued to stroke him. Jim’s tongue slid across Harvey’s bottom lip and Harvey opened up, letting him take and take.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, resting his forehead against Jim’s and looking into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, moving erratically as his face grew more flushed. Harvey's thumb circled around the head of his cock and he cried out with a whimpering gasp.

“It's been awhile, huh?” Harvey murmured in his ear, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin there.

Jim didn't need to answer but he did, nodding frantically. Harvey chuckled, moving his hand faster. Jim moaned once more and pushed in, catching Harvey's lips in another kiss.

As he grew close, Jim began to fuck up into Harvey’s fist, trembling into the tight, slightly slicked passage that his partner made for him.

“Grab a napkin, Jim.”

He did what Harvey asked, fumbling for one of the coffee-stained paper napkins that had been crushed down into the cup holder. Harvey grabbed for it and pulled Jim's cock out into the open air. Pink light reflected off of the pre-cum that dribbled from the tip, shining in Harvey's hand as he continued jerking Jim off.

With a final whine, Jim came over Harvey's knuckles and the napkin clutched in his hand. Hot white turned purple under the neon, and Jim shook through it, pressing kisses into the skin of Harvey’s neck.

“That's it, Jim. Let it all out.” Harvey murmured and Jim moaned as he was stroked through it.

He fell back into the worn leather of the car seat, boneless and panting. Sweat beaded at his hairline, reflecting more light. Harvey bit back the impulse to call him beautiful, but he couldn’t help but push his fingers into Jim’s slacked lips.

Harvey groaned when Jim actually started to lap and suck at his fingers, licking his release off of them. Their eyes met once more; Jim's eyes were dark and glazed over. He sucked harder on Harvey's fingers and Harvey shuddered before pulling them back, breaking the glowing strand of saliva that connected them.

The rain continued to pound on the roof of the car, thunder shaking the city in the background. At some point, the classic rock cassette that had been playing lowly in the background ended, leaving nothing but the whirring hum of empty tape and heavy breathing. Harvey licked his lips, running a hand through his now messy hair.

His cock pressed hard at the seam of his pants, and he ran a hand over the bulge, stroking himself slowly. Jim watched him with hooded eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.

“You want any help with that?” He said, voice rough and low as he licked his lips.

Jim didn't wait for the answer, knowing what Harvey wanted. Instead, he reached over to work at his button and fly. Harvey leaned back in his seat, watching as Jim pulled his dick out of his underwear. 

The air in the car was warm and slightly damp, the memory of Jim’s moans still there along with the scent of sex and coffee. It hit Harvey’s already hard cock and he shivered despite the warmth. Jim gave him a few strokes, long and deep, yet slow. The flushed head of Harvey’s dick was leaking, coating Jim’s fingers with a blue glow.

Jim raised his fingers up and sucked the pre-cum off, and Harvey moaned. 

His mouth, slick with saliva and cum, was shining under the neon sign, and he leaned down to press a wet, messy kiss to the leaking head of Harvey’s cock, adding to the wreckage of his mouth. Their eyes met once more and Jim took the head fully into his mouth.

Harvey groaned, tangling his fingers into blond hair and holding him steady. There was something about Jim that drew him right to the edge, and he wanted to make this moment last. 

Jim stared up at him, tie hanging down onto the seat. He was a mess, sweat slicked and blushing furiously. His clothes were wrinkled and bunched up, one side of his shirt untucked, belt still undone. Harvey couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears that dripped down his cheeks, but he wiped it away with his thumbs regardless, hand lingering to stroke at Jim’s cheekbones.

Finally, he began to move, bobbing up and down slowly. Harvey didn't know where he learned to suck dick like that; he never asked. They didn't talk about this outside of the act and they barely talked during it.

But, as Jim slid down to take more and Harvey watched the light shining in the tears on his long eyelashes turn from pink to blue, he wished that they would. That he could take Jim home and they could spend the night together. He thought about making breakfast for him, skipping work to be together for just one day. The dangers of Gotham wouldn't be able to take Jim away from him, at least for a moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tight heat of Jim's throat as he swallowed him down fully, constricting around him.

“Fuck, Jim--!” he groaned, already so close to the edge.

Harvey felt Jim smirk around him, and that was enough to send him into orgasm. He moaned loudly, hands tightening in Jim’s hair as he came in his mouth. Jim swallowed what he gave him, losing a thick drop of cum down his chin. Harvey gathered it up with his finger, smearing it over his mouth as his hips pumped up. Jim chased him through it, continuing to suck until he was spent completely.

He pulled back and Harvey had to laugh. If he was a wreck before, he was a complete disaster at that point. He pulled Jim into a lazy kiss, chasing the taste of himself on Jim's tongue.

Above them, the neon sign switched off, plunging them into Gotham’s typical shadowed darkness. Jim pulled back, wiping his mouth on another coffee-stained napkin. The evidence of what they had done was only left in the sweat on his forehead and the glaze of his blue eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Harvey reached over and grabbed his cup, coating the taste of Jim’s mouth and his cum with the bitterness of the cheap, cold coffee.

The patrons of the club staggered out into the dark, rain slicked street and Jim watched with now sharpened eyes, the glazed look from before blinked away.

“He's not there.” He sighed, leaning back in his seat. 

Harvey checked his watch and grinned broadly. 

“And we're off shift. Let's go home.”

Jim nodded and Harvey started the car, driving off into the darkened streets of their city. The ride was silent until Harvey whispered his goodbye as he dropped his partner off at his own place. He watched Jim hesitate and look back when he got to the door before fumbling with his key and going inside.

Maybe next time he'd ask Jim to come back to his. They could tumble into bed together, finishing what had started between them. He could see Jim in a white glow, not in neon or in shadow.

Harvey thought about going after him, throwing pebbles up at his window and calling up to him. Kissing him in the rain as it soaked their clothes, washing away what they had done in the past and bringing a new beginning for both of them. He thought about being happy with Jim once again.

But, instead, Harvey shifted the car back into drive and rode off, listening to the rain hit the roof of his car and wishing for things unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave me some love (or hate) on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Main Blog. ](http://allknowingeye.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
